


This Is The End

by LightSpinner



Category: Oz: The Great and Powerful (2013), The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at a beautiful friendship. Gelphie. Focuses on Wicked, but includes multiple sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

  
Enjoy & I'd love feedback!  
This, and my other vids, are available to download on my new site: lightsweaving.weebly.com


End file.
